1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflators for inflating air bags are known. One type of inflator includes a housing which defines a chamber for storing an inflation fluid under pressure. The housing has an opening through which the inflation fluid can flow to inflate an air bag. A rupturable burst disk is fixed to the housing and extends across the opening. The burst disk initially blocks the flow of the inflation fluid from the chamber through the opening. The burst disk may be ruptured in several ways.